N6-substituted adenosine derivatives, as exemplified by [1S-[1.alpha.,2.beta.,3.beta.,4.alpha.(S*)]]-4-[7-[[1-[(3-chlorothien-2-yl )methyl]propyl]amino]-3H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyrid-3-yl] N-ethyl-2,3-dihydroxycyclopentanecarboxamide are useful as cardiovascular agents, more particularly as antihypertensive and anti-ischemic agents, as cardioprotective agents which ameliorate ischemic injury or myocardial infarct size consequent to myocardial ischemia, and as an antilipolytic agents which reduce plasma lipid levels, serum triglyceride levels, and plasma cholesterol levels. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,364,862 and 5,561,134.
Methods of preparing these N6 adenosine derivatives and intermediates thereto are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,364,862 and 5,561,134 and International Patent Application Nos. PCT/US97/11320, PCT/US97/15729 and PCT/US97/21439.